


[Podfic] One Thousand Nights by mardisoir

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (that tag still applies because Montparnasse is still a murderer), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Download Available, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Murder, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, Past Domestic Violence, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Work, Trans Character, mardisoir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: A Podfic of "One Thousand Nights" by mardisoir.Author's Summary: "Montparnasse, angel-faced assassin, scourge of the streets of Paris, Patron-Minette’s own enfant terrible, cares little for love."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Thousand Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800477) by [mardisoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardisoir/pseuds/mardisoir). 



**This is a podfic of _One Thousand Nights_ by mardisoir**

**Author Summary:** Montparnasse, angel-faced assassin, scourge of the streets of Paris, Patron-Minette’s own enfant terrible, cares little for love.

 **Fandom:** Les Miserables

 **Pairing(s):** Montparnasse/Jehan Prouvaire.

 **Background Relationships:** Enjolras/Grantaire, Cosette/Marius/Eponine, Claqusous/Gueulemer, Bahorel/Feuilly, Joly/Bousset/Musichetta, PAST Montparnasse/Grantaire.

 **Original Fiction** : [by mardisoir on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8800477/chapters/20176111)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 51:29

 **Download Link:** [.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/45udvcmbt7m8lkl/OTN_mardisoir_CH1_finaledit.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of Chapter 2 of [One Thousand Nights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8800477/chapters/20339668) by [mardisoir](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mardisoir/pseuds/mardisoir).

**This is a podfic of Chapter 2 of _One Thousand Nights_ by mardisoir**

**Author Summary:** Montparnasse, angel-faced assassin, scourge of the streets of Paris, Patron-Minette’s own enfant terrible, cares little for love.

 **Fandom:** Les Miserables

 **Pairing(s):** Montparnasse/Jehan Prouvaire.

 **Background Relationships:**  Enjolras/Grantaire, Cosette/Marius/Eponine, Claqusous/Gueulemer, Bahorel/Feuilly, Joly/Bousset/Musichetta, PAST Montparnasse/Grantaire.

 **Original Fiction** : [by mardisoir on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8800477/chapters/20176111)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Chapter:** 2

 **Runs:** 52:41

 **Download Link:** [.mp3 via MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/f5o78sw9xmn8ihi/OTN_mardisoir_CH2_finaledit.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! I've got a couple other podfics on my plate, but I will be coming back to continue updating this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of Chapter 3 of [_One Thousand Nights_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800477/chapters/20339620) by [mardisoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardisoir).

**This is a podfic of Chapter 3 of _One Thousand Nights_ by mardisoir.**

**Author Summary:** Montparnasse, angel-faced assassin, scourge of the streets of Paris, Patron-Minette’s own enfant terrible, cares little for love.

 **Fandom:** Les Miserables

 **Pairing(s):** Montparnasse/Jehan Prouvaire.

 **Background Relationships:**  Enjolras/Grantaire, Cosette/Marius/Eponine, Claqusous/Gueulemer, Bahorel/Feuilly, Joly/Bousset/Musichetta, PAST Montparnasse/Grantaire.

 **Original Fiction** : [by mardisoir on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8800477/chapters/20176111)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Chapter:** 3

 **Runs:** 56:13

 **Download Link:** [.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/epg83cd615pncfz/OTN-finaledit-CH3_mixdown.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to get caught up, so I want to try and churn out at least a chapter a week on this until I'm caught up. Come bother me on tumblr at [fishandchipsandvinegar](http://fishandchipsandvinegar.tumblr.com) if I'm not sticking to my goal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of Chapter 4 of [_One Thousand Nights_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800477/chapters/20923196) by [mardisoir.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardisoir)

****

**This is a podfic of Chapter 4 of _One Thousand Nights_ by mardisoir.**

**Author Summary:** Montparnasse, angel-faced assassin, scourge of the streets of Paris, Patron-Minette’s own enfant terrible, cares little for love.

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

**Pairing(s):** Montparnasse/Jehan Prouvaire.

**Background Relationships:**  Enjolras/Grantaire, Cosette/Marius/Eponine, Claqusous/Gueulemer, Bahorel/Feuilly, Joly/Bousset/Musichetta, PAST Montparnasse/Grantaire.

**Original Fiction** : [by mardisoir on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8800477/chapters/20176111)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Chapter:** 4

**Runs:** 47:00

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/um99yne19eo12l1/OTN-CH4-finalcut2_mixdown.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 down, 7 to go. Two in one week! Someone keep me to my goal of at least one a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [mardisoir](http://mardisoir.tumblr.com/) for allowing me to make this. I am so excited to be doing this story. Bear with me, finishing the rest of the chapters is going to take a while. Comments encourage me to update!
> 
> Please, PLEASE remember to go leave Kudos and comments on the original story. Here's the link to it again if you need it: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/8800477/chapters/20176111>
> 
> Is there a fic you think needs a podfic version? Want me to do one? Come chat on tumblr. I'm at [fishandchipsandvinegar.](http://fishandchipsandvinegar.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
